Project X Zone 2: Life After Byakushin
by XiaomuSmash14
Summary: This is set at least a month after PXZ2. I don't own PXZ2 or anything else at all. First time writing a story. Please don't hate me if it sucks. Rated T for mild swearing.
It was at least 3 months since the defeat of Byakushin, things had been pretty much quiet down in Shibuya. Everyone had been continuing their adventures ever since that battle. One of those people, Lucina and Chrom, had just finished saving the world from Grima. They even found their friend and tactician, Robin, within two days after he sacrificed himself by slaughtering Grima himself and told him all of the adventures they had while scouting. Everyone else, just relaxing. However, it wasn't always like that during that 3 month period of peace. It was during one of those months that Reiji had to chase down Xiaomu. During that month, Xiaomu been arguing with Reiji back and forth between them. Finally, she had enough, realizing how much anger she caused him by being ridiculous. When he went to go shopping one day, she packed up her stuff and went after she left a note for him.

 **Reiji:** Xiaomu! When are you going to clean up after yourself!?

Somehow, he had no response from her after tripping over her stuff for the umpteenth time. Usually she'd be yelling back "I don't care, Reiji!" After waiting for a few minutes, still no response. He started to get worried.

 **Reiji:** Weird. Where is she? She usually yells at me after I tell her to clean up the room. What's going on?

Reiji's POV: I can't believe that she didn't even clean her mess up like I asked before I left! Still, I'll just have to spank her again. As I looked around for her, I found a note from her on my bed. It said, and I quote from this letter:

" Dear Reiji,

I'm writing this note to you out of my concern for you and my loyalty. Lately I've been noticing that whenever we fight against each other, I'm the one who seems to start it by being a dick. The last time we argued was when I realized that I was the one who messes up everything. I also realized that we thought the other didn't realize how much pain we are, or rather were in. I realize now that I was the one who was ignorant, who was an ass about it. I left for someplace else, because anywhere's better than here, I guess. And Reiji's, if you're reading this now, I don't know how far I'd would have gone, but I already left the apartment and I might take a plane to someplace else. How happy you must be, having me gone so you don't have to put up with me anymore. I'll never forget you, Reiji.

Love, Xiaomu"

Song: Remember When

Normal POV: Reiji's eyes grew as he kept reading the note. But when he read that last part, he was shocked to find out that she was leaving him. He felt his chest hurt him on that empty feeling in the center of him. He then crumbled the note and ran out of the apartment they shared. But when he searched for her for at least 7.65 minutes, he stopped by a tree and sat down. He couldn't find her. That was that. He then threw his red coat to the side of him across the lawn. What was the point of wearing it if you don't have any pride to wearing it? He then took off his gloves and threw them away to his red coat. He choked up a sob, then shockingly, started crying into his hands. He hadn't cried like this in a long time and he thought he never cries in his own life." Reiji?", a feminine voice asked. He didn't need to look to know that it was Xiaomu.

" Why? Why'd you leave me here alone?", he asked quietly.

" I didn't think that you would cry at all, let alone like this.", she answered back. She then noticed that his coat and gloves were thrown next to him. She put the coat on his back and his gloves on his hands.

Xiaomu: I thought you hated me.

Reiji: I've never had hated you. It really broke my heart when I found out that you left. Please, don't leave me. You're my mentor, my parent, my partner, my best friend, and my heart.

He stopped crying and felt his heart pick up and beat faster when he felt Xiaomu hugging him and her head bury against his chest. He then did something he hadn't done in about 10 years: he kissed her. He needed to show that he was sorry for all the things that he had done. It was the only way to do that. They kissed like that for a long time. Reiji then knew that Xiaomu was the one thing that could fill the void in his heart at all. She would always have a place for her in his heart.


End file.
